To Steal a Freighter
To Steal an Freighter is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man and White Tiger steal an freighter. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai was video chatting Gumball, Darwin and Anais) *'Mordecai': Hey, Gumball, Darwin, Anais. This is your first time to try video chatting. *'Gumball': (On Computer) That's right, Mordo. We are. *'Mordecai': So, what you been up to? *'Gumball': (On Computer) Well, me and Meta-Crisis Mordecai are now best friends. That we like to watch TV and play video games. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Darwin': (On Computer) Yeah. That me and Meta-Crisis Rigby are now best friends, too. We like to watch TV and play video games, too. *'Mordecai': So you like Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Meta-Crisis Rigby? *'Anais': (On Computer) Yes. They know what we like. Your brother and best friend's brother are awesome. *'Mordecai': Then, here's a present for you, Anais. It was from New York. *'Anais': (On Computer) What is it? *'Mordecai': A present open it. *(Anais opens a present revealed to be the baby doll carrier) *'Anais': (On Computer) What is it? *'Mordecai': It's a baby doll carrier. You could use Daisy the Donkey on the baby doll carrier. That you and Daisy the Donkey are best friends. *'Anais': (On Computer) Really? *'Mordecai': Of course. That you and Daisy the Donkey never get separated. It's 2 for 1. Go ahead. Put it on. *'Anais': (On Computer) Okay. *(Anais puts on the baby doll carrier on and Anais puts Daisy the Donkey on the baby doll carrier) *'Anais': (On Computer) Hey. It worked. Thanks, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': No problem. Just doing my job. *'Gumball': (On Computer) Don't I get a gift? *'Anais': (On Computer) Me, too. *'Mordecai': Of course. I shipped a gift for you, Gumball, Anais. *'Gumball': (On Computer) Cool. (Opens the gift it is revealed to be the Lightsabers, Sonic Lightsaber and Sonic Screwdriver) What is it? *'Mordecai': It's a Lightsaber, Sonic Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver. It's all yours. That your new weapon, the Lightsaber that matches your light blue fur. Just like your brother I gave him a Lightsaber. (To Anais) And, Anais, your new weapon, the Lightsaber that matches your pink skin. *'Gumball and Anais': (On Computer) Aw, thanks, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': You're welcome, Gumball, Anais. *'Darwin': (On Computer) Hey, can I get a Sonic Screwdriver, too? *'Mordecai': Of course, Darwin. I will give a Sonic Screwdriver for you someday. *'Darwin': (On Computer) Okay. *'Gumball': (On Computer) Well, we gotta go me, Darwin, Anais and her her doll, Daisy the Donkey are going to meet Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Meta-Crisis Rigby at the arcade. Bye, Mordecai. *(Gumball calls off) *'Mordecai': Bye, you guys. (Sighs) I missed Jeannie. *(Song: You're the Inspiration) *'Mordecai': ♪You know our love was meant to be The kind of love that lasts forever And I want you here with me From tonight until the end of time You should know, everywhere I go You're always on my mind, in my heart In my soul Baby You're the meaning in my life You're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life You're the inspiration Wanna have you near me I wanna have you hear me sayin' No one needs you more than I need you And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see We're so in love when we're together And I know that I need you here with me From tonight until the end of time You should know, everywhere I go Always on my mind, in my heart in my soul You're the meaning in my lifen You're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life You're the inspiration Wanna have you near me I wanna have you hear me sayin' No one needs you more than I need you You're the meaning in my life You're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life You're the inspiration Wanna have you near me I wanna have you hear me sayin' No one needs you more than I need you You're the meaning in my life You're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life You're the inspiration Wanna have you near me I wanna have you hear me sayin' No one needs you more than I need you♪ *(Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man and White Tiger arrives) *'Squirrel Girl': Hey, Mordecai, the others needs us for an errand. Let's go. *'Mordecai': Yeah, sure, sure. *'Vision': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Vision': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you six on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one ogen melon. Clear? *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man and White Tiger': Clear. *'Iron Man': How do you expect them to find ogen melons on Market? *(At Market) *'White Tiger': We got everything but the ogen melons. Any luck? *'Spider-Man': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'White Tiger': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Spider-Man': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'White Tiger': Yes! *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man and White Tiger': Ogen melons! *'Mordecai': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Amanda Highborn': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Hydra? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'White Tiger': Why are you smiling about? *'Dan Zembrovski': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Amanda Highborn': Right. So what's the plan. *'Mordecai': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Squirrel Girl': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Spider-Man': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'White Tiger': Wait, Mordo, Spidey-- Groans *'Hydra Henchman': You there! *'Mordecai': We'll just put this back. *'White Tiger': Run! *'Viper': Stop them! *'White Tiger': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Spider-Man': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'White Tiger': Groans Come here! *'Hydra Henchman': Where they go? *'Spider-Man': Grunts Whoa! *'Hydra Henchman': Up there! *'White Tiger': Spider-Man! *'Spider-Man': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Hydra Henchman': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'White Tiger': Oh. Hey, you don't have any ogen melons, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Hydra Henchman': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Spider-Man': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Hydra Henchman': Look out! *'Spider-Man': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn and White Tiger wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Mordecai': Great. Just what we need. Spider-Man? Spider-Man! Hey, Spider-Man, let us in! *'Spider-Man': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Squirrel Girl': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Spider-Man': I let you in, we're even. *'White Tiger': Fine! *'Spider-Man': You have to say it! *'Dan Zembrovski': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn and White Tiger hopes to the freighter) *'Spider-Man': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Squirrel Girl': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Spider-Man': Whoa! *'Amanda Highborn': Turn the ship! *'Spider-Man': Let go! *'Mordecai': Turn the ship! *'Spider-Man': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Dan Zembrovski': Gain altitude. *'Spider-Man': I know. *'Mordecai': Spider-Man. *'Spider-Man': Grunting *'White Tiger': We think we're too low. *'Spider-Man': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Mordecai': We need to turn. Turn! *'Spider-Man': Grunts How did you know? *'White Tiger': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Spider-Man': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Vision': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Iron Man': Chuckles On a wild ogen melon chase? *'Spider-Man': Spider-Man to Vision. *'Vision': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Spider-Man. *'Spider-Man': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Vision': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the ogen melons. *'White Tiger': Yeah, ogen melons. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Spider-Man': Just cut to the chase, White Tiger. *'Iron Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Mordecai': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a freighter. *'Iron Man': YOU WHAT?! *'Spider-Man': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Iron Man': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Iron Man': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Spider-Man': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn and White Tiger) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Squirrel Girl': Well, which one? *'Iron Man': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Dan Zembrovski': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Iron Man': Stealing a freighter attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Spider-Man': On our way, Spider-Man out. *'White Tiger': That went well. *'Spider-Man': Yeah. *'Squirrel Girl': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Spider-Man': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Amanda Highborn': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Spider-Man': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Spider-Man': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'White Tiger': Besides that. *'Spider-Man': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Ogen Melon. *'Mordecai': Ogen Melon? Seriously? *'Spider-Man': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Viper': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Spider-Man': You sure? *'Dan Zembrovski': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Viper': A freighter? This is Viper My team reported a stolen freighter. *'Spider-Man': That's not the freighter you're looking for. It's a totally different freighter. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Viper': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Spider-Man': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Viper': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that freighter again, take your shot. *'Spider-Man': Don't think she's taking Commander Ogen Melon's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn and White Tiger release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Ma'am, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Viper': I want henchmen up top, now! *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn and White Tiger': Whoa. *'Pilot': Ma'am, the prisoners are escaping. *'Viper': Open fire. *'Spider-Man': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Mordecai': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Hydra Henchman': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Amanda Highborn': Not bad. *'Hydra Henchman': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn and White Tiger': Whoa. *'Hydra Henchman': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Squirrel Girl': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Spider-Man': Gotcha! *'White Tiger': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Spider-Man': Grunting *'Dan Zembrovski': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Spider-Man': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Mordecai': Yeah. So, what do we do about the freighter? Chuckling *'Spider-Man': Grunts *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man and White Tiger': Chuckling *'Iron Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Vision': Over there! *'Spider-Man': One fresh ogen melon, as ordered. *'Vision': Thank you, kind sir. *'Spider-Man': Team effort. *'Iron Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the freighter? *'Spider-Man': Sighs We crashed it. *'Mordecai': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Hydra's hand. *'Iron Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Spider-Man': chuckles *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man and White Tiger': Laughs *'Spider-Man': chuckles *'Mordecai, Squirrel Girl, Dan Zembrovski, Amanda Highborn, Spider-Man and White Tiger': laughing *'Vision': At least they got rid of the freighter. *'Iron Man': exhales *'Spider-Man': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Freighter' Gallery LED-Combat-Header1.jpg|Gumball's Lightsaber Pink Lightsaber.png|Anais' Lightsaber Sonic lightsaber by jamessiriuspotter-d4zgn1l.jpg|Gumball's Sonic Lightsaber Custom sonic screwdriver by iceoffire-d3eptm4.png|Gumball's Sonic Screwdriver Costom sonic screwdriver 10 by elkaddalek-d4xcyb2.jpg|Anais' Sonic Screwdriver Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited